


The Red Umbrella

by Yourmypenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Cocky Harry, Fights, M/M, POV, Sassy Louis, and other stupid stuff, highschool, i can not, liam and zayn is kind of like distance love, long story, louis had a crush on harry, sort of a crush and a nerd, what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourmypenguin/pseuds/Yourmypenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis makes a huge leap in his life. He changes himself, moves to a new place, to a new school and starts his once-tragic life all over again. Now everything is going smooth-sailing until the one who was the love of his life appears and stands in the way of the sail.<br/>What will happen when Louis forces himself not to have the feelings again but finds himself fall even deeper for that person? Will they even return his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

 

 **The Red Umbrella|Larry Stylinson AU**   
**[Warning:** **The story contains swearing, curse words, violence, bullying, mentions of depression, angst and stupid stuff created from the mind of the author.]**  
Louis makes a huge leap in his life. He changes himself, moves to a new place, to a new school and starts his once-tragic life all over again. Now everything is going smooth-sailing until the one who was the love of his life appears and stands in the way of the sail.  
What will happen when Louis forces himself not to have the feelings again but finds himself fall even deeper for that person? Will they even return his feelings?  
•  
A fanfic written by a trashcan since they are 13, please forgive the pretty lack of maturity and grammar mistakes since they're studying. This is a boyxboy story so homophobes back off, anti-fans back off. If there is someone who doesn't like my book and want to rant then send me messages in my inbox, don't spam the other readers in the comment section.  
I don't want Wattpad turn into Youtube because of that.  
Please give feedbacks! I'd love to hear your opinions and I respect everyone. Vomment! It makes my day making you enjoy the book and basically I love reading comments.  
And please please please forgive me if I can't update this recently because I'm a lazy ass and I'm just struggling in studying. This is also my first time ever writing a gay fic so you know what I mean.  
Have a noice day penguins!


	2. Chapter 1

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

I take all of my breath rushing like a rocket down the school hallway, despite what the sign down there write " **NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAY** ". It doesn't matter, at least right now, nobody bother to care who is the little boy running like mad through them. Today is the day! And I can not be late!

Today is my first day in this high school. Last two years sucks in my first school, which was a nightmare with a 'President Snow' principal and a bunch of mad, angry, grumpy teachers whose give you so much homework you have to ban your breakfast, lunch and dinner, sticking your butt on the chair and do it. There were a bunch of creepy teacher guys who always flirt with the students and maybe anything further than that, and a group of snake lady teachers will hit you with a wooden ruler if you make the smallest mistake. And the students there were so mean to me, always bully me and ruin my everything. That's why I told my mom I want to transfer to some other High. And she took me to this called Doncaster High which is pretty close to my house.

Maybe this place won't be really bad, if I try hard I guess. My studying is okay, so it might be not too hard for me to study here. Some teachers back in Middle school told me that I'm really hard working, but it might change these days. About the creepy and grumpy teacher stuff, I don't think I could encounter some here, the guys look nice and one even greeted me great when I arrived the gate, plus I met some teachers when I went sign in this school with mom, they are pretty much sweet and cute ladies . I can not have the conclusion about how the students here like, I haven't talk to them, just passed through one by one on the hallway like I'm doing right now.

I pass by a tall, slim woman. She tries to call me but I guess I'm too busy here to care about her and her callings. I keep rushing through the locker hallway, suprised the people and make their books and papers fly like leaves from the vine. When I spot a door with the number of my class on it, I storm into the room in front of zero attentions. With a relief, I sat down the little wooden chair of the no-one-owned desk, dropping my bag on the floor next to my feet harshly. Now, I need to know what I'm going to say in front of these people when the sensei force me to introduce myself.

I have a look around the room. I chose to sit at the corner, hoping that I will get the least attention from others, but things don't happen like I thought. They, the people who had known each other for a year, proudly think that they are smart, strong and better than others, are whispering things, definitelythose things are about me. I heard them chatting stuff. Like, the teacher had told them that I'd come to this class last year, but she didn't tell them who I am and what do I look like, so they imagine a bunch of stuff together during the summer holiday about me. How great. Usually those kids who just see you when you transferre from a far far away place to their manor then they would definitely try to bully you and stuff. But I've changed a lot, so if they dare to do anything to me they shall suffer the consequences.

I remember last year back in my old school, I had countless silly crushes on boys. Yes, judge me, I'm gay. If only I wasn't. Because after they all discovered my crushes on those boys, who were just simply jocks and popular lads, my life changed literally into a living hell. They picked on me and my sexuality, called me a fag, homo disturbing living creature, ect. Everything was too cruel for me to live normal. Bullies didn't even let anyone came near me because every time I made friends they scared every single one of them of. Some teachers weren't even nice to me once. At least there is a guy I had managed to keep our friendship alive 'till now.

The bell rings make me suddenly, like usual, sit right dirrectly straight up like a nice and polite one. Still, no eyes are moved from me, I noticed. They still take glances at me while exchanging words which I'm sure they are about me. Tch, typical teenagers, can't they just live their lives? I sassed too much? Oops.

After a few minutes, a woman walks into the class, books and folders in her folded arms. I immideatly recognise the woman: she was the one I ran through earlier and tried to call me. Maybe this is my new teacher. I've heard mom talk about my new teacher, she says that her name is Claire, and tells me to call her respectly as Ms. Harrington. She seems quiet young and a phone addict since she is like glueing her glassed eyes on her phone screen.  
She finally escapes the attraction of her phone and somehow, and unfortunately lands her eyes on me. Why though? I hear her ask me am I a new student and I silently nod. My luck isn't with me today because she asks me to stand up and introduce myself to everyone here.

The kids around me look excited for some reason only god knows and start to whispering stuff while glancing at me. Ms. Harrington hushes the class and looks towards me, as all of the kids shut their mouth up and turn their head to look at me. "Will you introduce yourself a little bit? I guess all of us will be really excited to hear some from you!" Ms. Harrington says and smiles. I stand up ackwardly, looking around the class at the kids who are looking back at me with a waiting look. Yikes. This is a really hard situation, for me, for every kids who are newbies. Every time we come into a class where you do not know anyone and have to stand up in front of everyone to introduce yourself but never want them to know bout you.

"Um..." I hesitate "Okay. My name's Louis Tomlinson. I'd transferred from another place, so I hope you guys will help me survive through these two last years here." It seems like the floor is really interesting because I keep staring down to it, curving my two thumbs and fingers together. I really don't know what to say next, just hoping Ms. Harrington will let me sit down.

"Tell us a little bit more please? I'm sure that you have a lot of things to tell us." Ms. Harrington says. It's High school sensei! Not some kind of primary school or something! "Like... How was your last school?"

"Gah. Way too terrible for me. If anyone in this class wants to transfer at any time, I would sincerely suggest them not to go there" I say. A pretty good line to make a quarter of the class chuckle. So I continue "The teachers there are just demons and give you so much homework you have to stay up all night to finish them, and if you unfortunatly can not finish them then you gotta wear something hard to protect yourself from being hitted by those demons's 30 centimeters metal rulers. Plus, the food in the canteen sucks. First time I ate the thing they called mashed potato it tasted like some sort of sh-"

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough of it, you can sit down now Louis!" Ms. Harrington says quickly. I shrug an okay then sit down with all of the kids around me giggling, chuckling and whispering. Ms. Harrington shushes them again and she goes straight into the lesson after that.

The bell rings as the few first lessons end. This morning I had a lame English class at the beginning, a Math class after that which was pretty interesting, and my teacher, Mr. Carter is a really nice man who was once encounter my aunt and had a crush on her, he says, and finally, a history class which I had to go all the way to the East side building, but it still worth walking a long way to listen to the teacher talking about how brutal the nazis killed people in WWII.  
So after three classes, I follow the waves of kids around my age to find the canteen, or if you prefer calling it cafeteria. I try my best not to be crushed between them, who wander around their lockers and then rush to the way where I think is the canteen. The canteen room is bright with sun light from the large crystal windows. It is a really huge room covered in white and red, adding a little green: the walls and floor are pure white, and also the other floor of the canteen; the tables and chairs are painted by red paint; and the big green symbol of Doncaster High lies on the floor, being stepped on by so many feet. I do not surprised when I see that so many people sitting with their groups in all of the two floor.

I come to the place where you choose your food and take a beef burger, a small piece of fish, some mashed potato and take my own bottle of tea out. Now here is the complicate part: you can hardly join a table with people who will not talk how you eat, what you eat and won't do anything to your lunch food. Or saying it in short, you can never easily find a table where people let you sit with them when you are the newbie in a high school. If you can't find a place to sit and eat then go into the toilet. And that's exactly what I am about to do right now. Thanks to a lad I really don't have any related to calls my name and says I can sit with him. I gladly take the offer.

"Thanks for the offer." I say when I set the food tray on the table also my overexposed ass on a chair. Speaking of my ass, I feel uncomfortable to have them a little too big for a boy. I have my attention back on the lad next to me, he is a really cute blonde I admit, and those adorable blue eyes, I can't figure out why he doesn't sit with any of his friends or why they don't want to. Plus his Irish accent is completely out standing from all of the British here.

"No problem mate! You're Louis right?" The boy asks, I nod. Did he went to the same class with me this morning or something cause that was the only class where I couldn't keep my identity as a secret from the others thanks to this lovely lady.

"Um, yes. How do you know my name?" I ask back.

"I'm in the same class with you when you introduced yourself this morning." I knew it! "My name's Niall by the way." He greeted cheerfully after the explanation.

"I really understand how you feel on the first day so it's my job to help new kids make friends, but I have a feelings that we're gonna be more than friends, don't you think, Louis?" Niall rambles on and on, I just chuckle at him, noting myself to be grateful to have someone who is actually nice to me on the first day. Speaking of nice, Niall says the word as 'noice' I heard. This is why I love Irish accent, it's just hilarious to hear them speak.  
For the whole lunch time, Niall and I talk about ourselves like first tiny steps of being acquaintances. Niall tells me about useful things to remember as a newbie. He lists out the name of every single unfaithful person in this school like jocks, bullies, popular guys, bitches aka plastics. And I just simply talk about myself, how did I end up coming here and how crabby my old school was.

In the afternoon, I go to a drama class that thankfully they have it in here because I'm just in love forever with it. Unfortuantly, Biology here sucks, and I never like to learn about all of the grossest part of human. At least they let us play basketball in the the end of the PE class.

I run off the foot-kids-sweat-smelly gym, quickly take my books and bags, needing to get home as fast as possible. But just this hall on it's very own, can handle like hundreds of kids running, walking and all they do to get out of the school on it. It takes me a long time to slide through the crowd, until I give up looking for the two and stand still at a Math class door, that's a good way to not to be stabbed by all of those feet if you trip on the crowded hall. Five minutes pass by, and the hall begins to be less crowded than it was five minutes earlier. I want to run through these few people walking around this place, but end up slamming myself at the snap opens door of the Math class where I stand.

After having my back crashes on the brick floor, thank godness it's clean, and my books falling next to me, I hear a boy-like voice talking from behind the door. I could imagine myself looking so shock that my mouth nearly drops and my eyes staring blankly into the face of the boy who had the door slammed at me. This so easily-recognised guy is standing in front of me, offers me a hand with a nervous apologizing face, saying that he's sorry for hitting me with the door and then suddenly tell me that he is in the same class with me, ect. But I know that he knows me more than just a new classmate. That's why when he turns into a surprised and happy cute face and begins to say something that he knows me, I don't want to respone a single word and just run away. I run so fast my lungs can't stand it, hoping he didn't remember too much about me.


	3. Chapter 2

I stop running when I make it out of the school and start to walk like a normal person. These lungs inside my chest had this really annoying problem that makes me can not breath probably after running or things. These lungs are crab at being lungs. So I'm trying to take as much air inside as they need so they would let me breath.  
A bus with my new school symbol on it yellow black striped side passes through me. Surprisingly, the guy from earlier, the one who accidentally slammed me with a door, is sitting at the window and seems so excited when he notices me on sidewalk. But the bus driver drives so fast he just passes away with all of the students on it, at least it doesn't have too much smokes.  
You guys know it correct. I do know him. I did talked to him once, maybe lot more than once. But things didn't go very well between us. His name is Harry Styles. We met in Junior High, when I immediately developed crush on this curly brown haired green eyed boy. He is extremely handsome, really attractive I might say.

He is a friendly person, really talkative, confident, arrogant but that's just sometimes. He is also really professional at hiding his emotions, you can never see anything on his face except joy. He always smiles, and is the bright side of every situation. Although what I said about him sounds like he's a really great guy but it's not. It all started in Junior High, when I began to take my attentions towards him. It was a rainy day, and I didn't bring my umbrella while I had to walk back home. I remembered how isolated I was back then, and that's just one of the things people do when they hate you. I was too innocent, too happy, too bright, and accidentally created so much hate on me. I didn't know that one of the haters in class was not a hater. Yes, indeed it was Harry. You've got to like this Harry because he does what he likes and doesn't care about the haters. He thinks his own way and never bother of having hates on him. That was why he let me borrow his umbrella. I remember he ask didn't I bring my umbrella, and I nodded, he said that I could borrow his, and he was going home on bus anyway. I did remember there was a tiny, really tiny name tag of him hanged loosely at the umbrella's black handle, and above it was a large red plastic clothe which made the umbrella perfect. I think it was a little bit girly but he's just the way he is. I haven't seen the umbrella since two years ago when I gave him his red umbrella back. Well, I don't think I want to see it again anyway.

Thinking of the face I saw today shorten my time of going back home. My house is a small, if I proudly say, popular and crowed bakery. We sell cookies, cupcakes, tarts, pies, any kinds of sweet cake you can think about, and we also make coffee, tea, drinks, specially Mojito, which is drinkable for children. My little sister Lottie and mom do all the food in the bakery, and themselves running it now. I also help a bit of taking orders and baking.

I walk into the door as the bell at the top of it chimmed. My mom, the woman with long brown hair tied in a bun wearing a black apron on her sky blue shop uniform, makes a huge smile and waves at me while exclaiming in a bright tone. That's her as always.

"Hi love! Welcome back!"

"Hey mom!" I call back, walking up to the counter place. Her name is Johanna, but people call her Jay for short. Mom and my sisters, majority Lottie, always busy with running the shop while I locking myself up in my room and back then, depressing about life. Though you can always smile with everything she make or bake. And what she does are usually so good.  
"How was your first day?" She asks.  
"Pretty fine." I shortly replie. Seriously, there were not a lot of things going on today.  
"Any new friend?" She continues asking. Typical parents. Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, and after my father pass away, I even love mom more. They are the most wonderful people in my life along with my lil sisters, Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy. Even though they're in fact my half-sisters but they're still my family.  
"Yes" I say "There's this Irish lad named Niall. He's really nice though."  
"Great! It's nice to see that you've communicated." She smiles brightly, since I have a life inside the closet and never wanted to make friends with a reason that I don't trust anyone in this world except for the people that are close to me.  
"Yeah, me too." But apparently, I don't know how's this gonna work out good. Niall seems to be a nice person but you can't give the conclusion when you don't know it well. Now you see how I don't trust people.  
I hold the plate of shinny fruit tart Lottie handed me in my hand while walking up the stair, which lead to my room on the second floor. My room is not normal at all as it's decorated in a pretty girly way and it's extremely unorganized but no one can judge me and I don't care . This is my place, my very own kingdom.  
My school bag is now lying on the floor after being cruelly thrown by me. I place the plate of tart on the bedside wardrobe, next to my tiny bunny lamp before jumping on the most comfortable, sleep-able and sometimes back-hurting bed on the earth. I have my MacBook on and immediately log in to every website that I have account on. It's like my whole world is in that screen and that's all I need for my life except food. It makes me forget how fast time goes by while I have my earphones plugged into my ears and the laptop screen shinning in front of my eyes, I remembered turning on the laptop at 4 p.m and now it's already half past six. I take a quick shower and go back to the bed doing my homework.  
Mom's loud voice booms from downstairs, so loud I can hear her clear as hell despite how soundproofing my earphones are.  
"Boobear, it's dinner time!" Ugh! I told her not to call me that. It's so freaking childish and all. I can't fight her with that or even mad at her. Everyone say that it's a really cute name although my sisters always tease me about it. I find it rather embarrassing.  
"Yes mom." I groan. Thrusting the books and notes aside and earphones out of my ears, I stumble downstairs, where mom is standing at the counter tops making stuff while my four sisters waiting hungrily at a table full of food. I remember there was a time dad always take care of our meals when mom was giving birth of the twins Daisy and Phoebe. It was a memory I'm afraid of losing, but scared to remember at the same time.  
I go back to my room after dinner and help mom clean the dishes. I guess I'm a big momma boy. As I try to scribble down everything I need to for my homework, I received a Skype call from my MacBook. It makes a popping sound as the profile picture of a person I dearly want to meet goes on screen. I gladly accept the call.  
A charming face with brunette hair appears along with a small box showing my face in the corner. Oh I miss this guy so much even though it was only three months we aren't with each other and just connected last week.  
"Hey Lou!"  
"Hi Liam!" I say a bit too loud making it turns into an exclaim. No one cares if I do that since I just so happy to see this boy Liam again. The brown eyed lad on my screen returns my greeting with a huge grin. "How's it going mate?"  
"Lovely." Liam replies. "How's new school?"  
I forgot to tell you, Liam and I have been really good friends since Junior High. He is the one I still managed to keep our friendship till now. He was definitely scared by my bullies but he was smart enough to draw out many ways we could hang out without encountering those bastards. He was always there by my side every time I need him, and as in my only friend, he always do his job well. He was also the only one who know my secret crush on Harry and is the only one who was there for me while depressions helped taking my life away. It's such heart breaking when we had to part away when High school came and we were only able to contact through screens.  
"Pretty well for a first day. I met this lad Niall and-"  
"He didn't do anything to you like those bloke who pretended to be friendly to you then put a prank on you did he?" Liam interrupted my sentence, his serious face is now staring at me with such protective eyes. He remembers all too well every single time those kids back then do something to me, it could be a gone-too-far prank, an embarrassing moment they make or those time I'm beaten up ruthlessly.  
"No! Of course not!" I shook my head chuckling. "He's pretty nice though, plus he's Irish."  
"I don't trust him too much." Liam frowns. I laugh at how he's such a big brother to me. Sure he's just at my age but he acts like he's my elder sibling and wants to protect me from almost everything even when he's at somewhere very far away.  
"So anything new over there?" I asked. Liam is in a whole different new world of his when I moved away. Though he's still support me through a screen, I bet he's met new people at his new place and maybe has a girl for his own now. I do worry that there will be a time when he forgets me, even though he tells me that even distance could not depart us.  
"Grand. Everything is grand." Liam says, his face brightens when he might remembers something. "Actually, there is something I need to tell you."  
"I'm listening." I nod, stare focusing on his face or my screen.  
"You know I was checking out on Facebook and I met a guy, we got along pretty well, and he said he really want to see me in real life sometimes." I know Liam has something to say more than that but he stopped there. I cocked an eyebrow insisting him to carry on what he was talking about but he answers me with silence.  
"Where does he live?" I ask him, maybe after all he did to me, if I need something to owe him then this maybe the time.  
"Doncaster. Which is in your place." He finally spoke up. Dear. Distance is something hurt very much in any kind of relationship, I understand it well as it is just what me and Liam is suffering.  
"We know we there wouldn't be any chance for us to meet so we will just-"  
"Liam! I think I can help you with it!" My turn to interrupt him. My turn to return all the things he did to me after those years. I will do such little things as long as it helps my best mate.  
"I will try to meet that guy and maybe when we got along, I will help you guys connect more than just internet friends." I keep babbling about how I think I'm gonna help him, I'm not even sure if he is listening because he's just stares at me seeming so shocked. And once I'm done with my speech, he immediately screams thank you all over the place and tries to hug me. I giggle at how cute he is when he's so happy, like a little puppy gets to play with its owner.  
"Thank you so much Lou! I will probably gonna make you something big when this drama is over! Oh my God!"  
"Your very welcome, Payne." I smiled.  
Talking with Liam is like something I can't live without. He listens to you and never miss anything you said, he sympathizes with you and understands you. Every time we are connected, I feel like all of the bad things happened are replaced by humorous conversations. It even makes me completely forget about the encounter with that boy Harry Styles. We talk till half past nine, and just until Liam says he gotta go, we have our goodbyes, I shut down my MacBook, my mind suddenly begins to torture me with the images of that mob of curls, bright green eyes and those memories of the disgusting cute boy I once innocently had a crush on.  
I guess my hopes on this school year is gonna go down to the ground soon.


End file.
